


The Abandon Church

by PyrotechnicsPhenom6996



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Biting, Church Sex, Edgeplay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Sins of the Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrotechnicsPhenom6996/pseuds/PyrotechnicsPhenom6996
Summary: The Father goes on a afternoon stroll in the woods of the Henbane Region, he comes across an abandoned church, what he finds inside is certainly not expected.





	The Abandon Church

**Author's Note:**

> Fun as heck to write, as always blunt criticism is appreciated and feel free to comment or like :)

It was about noon in hope county so the Father thought it'd be a good idea to go for a long walk through the woods, he packed a small backpack with a few water bottles and some candy bars stuffed Halfhazardly in it just case he gets hungry or thirsty on his little excursion.

He left his little compound stealthily on his boat, so no one would see him and follow him, don't get the wrong idea he loves all his children, he simply just wants some alone time. Today he was wearing civilian clothes so none of the resistance recognize him and decide to shoot him dead.

He wore a dark blue and black flannel button up with the sleeves rolled down to hide his tattoo and dark tan slacks with brown roughed up work boots, he also had his hair tide up in a bun and hidden under a grey trucker cap along with black sunglasses to match.

After escaping his little compound he made his way to the far edge of his sisters territory, when he arrived he grabbed his 1911 pistol and tucked it into the holster he had strapped to his leg moments after arriving at the waters edge, he got out of the boat and started walkin' along a random dirt path with no preset destination in mind.

/-//---///---//-//-//---///---//-/

Lucas woke up with a start, "Nightmares again..christ." He shook his head dismissivly, he rolls onto his stomach and shifts to get onto his knees. He gathers his shit and stuffs it into his bag before securing his hook claw onto the latch and repelled downwards twoards the ground.

He glances up at the deer stand he took refuge in the night before, he wonders where that peggie he hogtied went and how the fuck he got down without Lucas knowing. He cracks his neck a bit before taking off to the henbane river to relax in his favorite abandon church where no one will find him.

After crossing the bridge of tears, at least thats what he thinks they called it, he snagged an ATV from a few resistance fighters and blasted throught the trees and past all the various wild life and very dead peggies that Lucas may or may have not been apart of, it was 4:00 in the afternoon when he arrives at his little church.

The sun was close to setting, there was a soft breeze fluttering through the county as birds fly by and cawed their damn brains out cause Lucas started to shoot them outta the sky for some dinner, when he caught a few he gutted and plucket them and stuffed a stick up their ass and out their mouths and propped them up above an open flame.

The little fire was a few feet away from the double doors of the church with Lucas sitting next to it on his knees with his backpack a foot to his the left, the smell of roasting bird permeates the air around the church. 

/-//---///---///---//-/-//---///---//-/

A few hours into his walk Joseph started to smell smoke and bbq, curious about who could be out here this far away. Joseph secretly hopes its not any of his children, he heads twoards the plume of smoke he discovered when he look up at the sky.

When he arrives at the source of the smoke he stands infront of a church even he didn't know existed, Joseph looks around the church for any sign that someone was there besides the stomped out fire pit.

While walking around he went to the back of the church and stalked through the back door and softly shut it behind him and walked forward a little before pressing his back against the wall that was to the right of the podium which had an old bible sitting neatly in the middle of it.

And in front of the podium in a pew sat a half naked Lucas with his hard cock in his right hand jerkin it to a picture of the Father he held in his left, Joseph softly gasps when he peered around the corner to see who was there and boy did he get an eyeful of the deputy.

"Ahg mmhm fuck, Father, Hnng ah fuckin shit Joseph c'mon you can take more uh ma cock." Lucas lets out throaty moans laced with whiskey induced ecstasy, Joseph was completely and utterly suprised when the man in front of him moaned his name while committing adultery not only that but he was suprised and embarrassed by the heat pooling in his gut.

Joseph listened to the other mans actions for a moment while thinking about what he should do, some minutes pass and all he could think about was how arousing it was to hear the deputy say his name in such a risque manner, Joseph peeks around the corner again to look at the other man.

Lucas had abandon the picture and placed it next to him on the pew, his back was arched and his left hand was behind him digging in to his pants so he could finger himself with a few of his spit slicked digits, with his back arched like that it made the sweat on his chest and stomach glisten in the 'i just got done working out' kind of way.

His face was contorted in pleaure, steel fangs shined with saliva in his mouth as his split tongue glided over them, Joseph never heard him speak before let alone see the inside of his mouth. It made Josephs cock swell excitedly as if he was about to get his first blowjob under the highschool bleachers.

He took his cock out of his jeans, unable to control himself anymore, he carefully spits on his hand and starts stroking his cock, he shudders as he continues to watch the other man, Lucas growls softly as he squeezes his balls in attempt edge himself, the lube on his cock excentuates the 8 barbell piercings going up his frenulum ladder.

Joseph gets curious and squeezes his own balls just like Lucas had done and chokes on a moan that found its way into his throat, 'Lord forgive me but wow I never thought it would feel THAT good.'  
Lucas continues rubbing his cock with a heavy, calloused hand while letting gruff moans slip throught gritted teeth.

Joseph watched further and decided to memorize every detail on Lucas' face and body, his slightly tanned skin held many many scars. far too many for someone so young, his pecs are littered with soft black hair that trails down his stomach and gets thicker as it reaches his pubic hair and his nipples had black barbells that adorned his chest with pendants that hang around his neck to match.

a sparrow was tattooed on the left side of his neck right under his ear, a small scorpion on his calloused, scarred and bruised hand while his other hand had 'WEAK' on his knuckles. Joseph smiled a little when he noticed a smiley face on the mans left hip.

There are probably more tattoos that Joseph cant see right now but he'll let his imagination figure that out, he started stroking his cock faster just like the deputy is doing. Twisting his hand just as he reaches the tip and squeezes just a little, Joseph chokes on a moan once more but this time he was a little too loud.

Lucas stopped his movements abruptly, head snapping up, nose pointed twoards the noise. "I know youre there, come on out nice and slow and I might not tear your throat out." The Father freezes and puts away his aching cock, hissing as the zipper clips the tender flesh. When he was done putting himself back together he stepped out from behind the wall with his hands up.

Lucas furrows his brows at the intruder, he cracks his neck and sits up straight and licks his lips at the sight of the obvious bulge and red face of his 'guest',   
"Who are ya and why are ya here. Better yet how'd ya find this place and how long were ya watching me." Lucas said in a stern tone, his accent is one Joseph has heard of before when he was little, 'was the deputy from Georgia?'

Lucas continues to softly stroke his cock infront of the mystery man, clearly turned on by the fact that someone was watching him jerk off. "Um, I was just wondering around and I found the smoke from the fire outside and I was curious, and I started uh watching you when you were holding the picture-- a-are you still gonna rip my throat out?" Joseph said in a small voice, trying to sound different so the deputy wouldnt figure out who he was.

Lucas stared at the man a moment more before standing up and walking over to him, his pants not sliding down somehow in the process. As he got closer he let go of his cock letting it stand on its own at full attention, he grabbed the mans neck and pushed him into the wall. He shifted his hand to grip the others face and burried his face into his neck sniffing briefly before licking him and sucking little hickeys here and there. 

Undoing the other man's pants and yank's them down Lucas grabs his erection and presses his own into the other man's and holds them together and starts stroking them up a down, Joseph chokes on another moan when the deputy sucks on his neck. "W-whats your name?" He moans, "Lucas." He replies gruffly as he starts biting his jugular, his metal canines puncture Joseph's soft skin.

He gasps softly the moans as Lucas sucks hard on the little wound and starts tightening his grip on their cocks and pump's faster, Joseph clings to Lucas' big shoulders. Shaking slightly as he nears his climax, he holds on tighter and moans louder as Lucas keeps a fast pace as well as licking and sucking his neck.

Lucas grips his hand on the mans throat and pushes him further into the wall and captures his lips with his slightly bloody ones, shoving his split tongue into the Father's submissive mouth scouring the wet cavern with earnest as if looking for the embodiment of ecstasy. The Father's hands shot up to Lucas' face, gripping onto the other as he presses his face forward to return the hungry predator's unyielding kiss.

A minute later they both cum, marking each other's stomachs, Lucas was the first one to break the kiss. Looking down at their mess, he smiles when the other man apologizes, Lucas wipes the cum off of their stomachs and sucks it off his fingers. His only way of cleaning cum off of anything, including the floor. Joseph's face is still red even after he calms down a bit.

Lucas puts himself back in his pants and zips himself back up, he looks down at the man and smirks. "What? Lucas got your tongue?" He laughs at his own joke for a moment before walking back to the pew he was previously sitting on and grabbed his flambearer shirt and jacket, slipping it on he turned to the other man who still stood there looking like bambi after his mom got shot.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed his backpack, he strolled over to the man and leaned down a little to kiss his swollen pinkish red lips, he leaned back a bit and whispered into his ear,

"Good night, Father."

He nipped the Father's ear then walked passed him to leave through the back of the church, he takes out his gold flamer and checks the fuel before headin over to sharky's place, excited to tell his boy what just happened.


End file.
